


French Ver.

by MoonSolar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Science Experiments, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSolar/pseuds/MoonSolar
Summary: Seungmin never knew the turn his life would take, that is until he first step foot into Cloud 9 Café. Little did he know that across the street at Moonshine Cafe there was another keeping an eye on him. Two rival cafés, the mafia, crazily intelligent chemists, hybrid, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. karma at its finest

Seungmin has been dared to sneak into Cloud 9 Café by his idiotic classmates. Rumor has it the owner, Bang Chan, is a crazy scientist. So he brought his friends Jeno, Jeongin, and Haechan along. They as well as their classmates wanted to confirm the rumors, so like any other person, they tried to sneak in and embarrassingly failed at it. Their failure was not in vain since they caught someone else barging into the cafe. He had a scowl on his face and was shouting out a name. The four decided to follow in quietly and listen to their argument. Inside the kitchen were three boys.

"Why is it that when something goes weird, it's always you three?"

"Believe me hyung, I've been asking that myself since I met these two."

"Pointy chin is drunk again."

"Excuse me? But could you please put those down before something bad happens."

Shocked and scared, Donghyuck starts to hit Jeno's arm. He could not believe the scene going on in the kitchen. "Hyuck stop it!" Jeno hissed as he shoves Haechan's hand away, clearly a bad idea. Bad idea meaning the ginger-haired boy's hand slammed into the door, a loud bang was heard around the silent café. "Woojin please tell me you locked the door."

"I..Didn't lock the door."

Seungmin swiftly grabs Jeongin's hand before rushing out, the others following behind. However, they didn't make it out on time. "Who's there?" The boys stopped, closing their eyes as they thought of ways to escape.

Not until Jeongin turns and gives them a bright and innocent yet nervous smile. "H-hi! I'm Jeongin, and we were just w-wondering if we could order some coffee? If that's okay with you, sir?"

Jeno shuts his mouth as he hears Jeongin speak, trying not to tell the truth. Jeno then felt someone grip his hand. 

"Keep quiet you little angel or our asses will be in jail."

Haechan hissed at him, looking back at Seungmin afterwards glaring at him to keep quiet. "We're actually closed, but a few coffees won't hurt any of us right?" Bang Chan starts to rub his eye sleepily as he heads back in the kitchen but not before muttering out a warning, "Keep an eye on them."

Woojin leads them to their booth telling them to wait for a few minutes and leaving them on their own. Jeno clears his throat as he slaps Donghyuck's thigh who in which jolts at the sudden contact. "What the hell Lee Jeno?!" He yelled at him, Jeongin reached over and clasped his hand on Donghyuck's mouth. "For a small person, you are extremely loud." Said Seungmin, not even minding the scene in front of him just looking back to see if the unknown workers are watching.

Donghyuck wanted to snap back, so he licked Jeongin's palm and watched as the younger screeched, wiping his hand on his pants. "I may be short, but I can also dropkick you all."

Jeongin decided to kick his shin under the table, causing the boy to yelp and glare at the fox-like younger. "You'll be the first one on my death list, Innie." He said, but before he could continue Chan came back with a tray full of coffees. "Okay, so four coffees for you." Each coffee was placed in front of their guests, Chan turns and hands them out to his employees. "And three coffees for you. Do not protest or I will shove those down your throat."

The blonde-haired boy was about to ask something till Woojin cut him off. "Chan doesn't drink coffee, he's more of a tea person." Chan affectionately pats Woojin's cheek who blushed at the sudden contact, "Ugh we get it, you're both in love, please don't flirt in front of us, I beg of you." The short male complained taking a sip of his coffee. The four boys who occupied the booth looks away from the scene and starts to drink their coffee as well. No one suspected a thing in their drink until Jeno pointed it out. "Min, do you taste anything different in the coffee?" He whispered to Seungmin who nodded, not bothering to speak up in fear of hurting the scientist's feelings.

Although Haechan was the one who spoke for them, he raised his hand to try and grab Chan's attention.. "Excuse me? Mr. Vampire our coffee tastes weird." Both Jeno and Seungmin looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces while Jeongin just continued to drink the coffee.

"The kid is right. This tastes odd, Chan what did you put in it?"

Chan tried to recall as to what exactly was in his kitchen until it hit him. His experiments, he accidentally mixed one in the coffee. "Everyone drop those coffees now!!" He shouted, knocking the cup out of Woojin's hand. He looked at the oldest and gulps. No one uttered a word, silence surrounded them. Jeno became furious at the quietness so he slams the cup down on the table in anger and stands up, startling everyone in the room. "What exactly was in that coffee? I swear if one of these idiots get hurt, I will have you all arrested!"

The three boys stood up to hold Jeno back as he goes to punch the scientist. "Jeno calm down." Haechan hugs his arm and looks at Seungmin with a worried look.

"Hyung?"

Seungmin turns and glances at Jeongin who was as pale as Chan. "I-i don't feel so good hyung." He stumbled however Jeno who was closer caught him before he fell.

"I-innie? What the hell was in that coffee!?" Seungmin shouted at Chan, breathing rapidly as he tries not to anger himself or even try to kill the scientist in front of him. "Hyung." Jeongin whimpered as his vision was getting blurry, all he could see was white dots till his vision turned black.

"Seungmin, he passed out." Jeno caresses his cheek, pulling the younger closer to his chest. While Seungmin was too busy trying to get some information out of Chan, Haechan was also starting to lose focus and balance, he then sat down beside his friend who was busy caring for their youngest, passing out afterwards head on Jeno's shoulder.

"H-haechannie?" Jeno's voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes as he holds his friend's hand.

One of Chan's friends started to sway as the unknown substance starts to kick in. Same with Woojin and the other.

One by one everyone starts to pass out until only Chan is left wide awake, panicked. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it harshly. "I-i can fix this... I can.. I'll try." He mumbled as he starts to work, locking the door and draggin them all down to his secret lab right under the cafe. No one but his friends knew about this. Chan had a little trouble carrying them all, especially his partner, Woojin.

After all the hard work, he starts to set up his things. He then sits down beside Woojin's bed, gently holding his hand. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry, Woojinnie."

He couldn't think straight, his thoughts invaded him of what ifs and what ifs only. He tries ignoring it, he knew not to believe them.

Karma sure did bite him back real hard.


	2. chan's log pt.1

_Day 1 of Chan's log._  
_It is currently March 19, time is 02:22 am. Location in my lab hidden under my café.. Today I have about 7 patients that are in a come however it is not permanent, they'll be up and running in a week or more. I just hope it's nothing serious. I've made a mistake of mixing a chemical in their coffee, the substance is still unknown..Our patients– I'll start with the youngest._

_His name is Yang Jeongin or I.N, age 18, born on February 11, 2001. Goes to District Culture, will be graduating next year._  
_This kid is the sweetest, he helps out in the nurse's office and participated in all activities. Parents' names? Private. Siblings? Unknown. Lover? none. Now who wouldn't want to date a cute fox like him though? Moving on. Friends? Has 3 of them that are in a coma._

_Next patient is Kim Seungmin, age 19, born on September 22, 2000. Will graduate soon in District Culture. This kid is very intelligent. I have never seen anyone with higher marks than him and he's also the captain of the baseball team. Wow kid. Parents' name? Only one showed and that is Kim Wonpil, the other guardian is unknown. Siblings? Kim Jungwoo. Lover? None. This kid probably focuses more on his studies than his relationships. Friends? 3 who are currently in a coma._

_Lee Donghyuck or Haechan, everyone calls him that. Age 19, born on April 6, 2000. Will be graduating soon in District Culture. Now this kid is a little bit of a troublemaker, reminds me of Changbin. Although he has an amazing mark in music and theater, I would kill to hear his voice. Parents' names? Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo. Siblings? Unknown. Lover? Lee Minhyung aka Mark Lee. Have been in a relationship for 3 years now. At least one of you has a relationship. Friends? Again in a coma._

_Lee Jeno. Age 19 born on April 23, 2000. The oldest of the 2000 liners, will graduate soon in District Culture. Passed all tests with flying colors, is excellent in dance and music. Has been the center for at least 4 years now, this kid is good. Parents' names? Unknown. Siblings? Lee Chan. Who has the same name as me apparently. Lover? None. So only Haechan then? Although I wonder how he managed to get himself a relationship._

_That is all for today. I'll finish up the rest of the patients in my next log. I haven't talked to their parents or siblings yet, I'm trying to come up with an excuse that they'll believe. I fear that once they wake up, they'll never forgive me._

_This is Chan's log ending at 04:41 am._  
_I promise, I'll do my best to help them..._

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

_Day 2 of Chan's log. The time is 01:12 pm. I had to close up my store early in order to help my patients. That and also I may or may not have spied the café across mines. They're still under construction so, I'm probably safe for now._

_Okay let us continue. The patients I've mention earlier were the kids entering my café. Now I am about to introduce my idiotic friends.._

_Let's start with Han Jisung aka J.One.. Yes he told us to call him that because he's a rising star or something. He's 19 years olds born on September 14, 2000. Jeno is still the oldest. He'll soon graduate along with the '00 liner although he goes to a different school two or three hours away from District Culture. He focuses more on music and arts and a bit of science really, the rest I'm sad to say are not good. But with how he aces his three main subjects there's a hundred percent chance he'll be accepted to his dream college. Parents' names? Kim Woojin, the kid is an orphan. Woojin had to adopt him. Siblings? He has one, but they aren't on speaking terms. Bastard. Also Woojin. Lover? None. Woojin thought that he's too young and too innocent to have a boyfriend. Friends? Two are in a coma and me of course._

_Next is Seo Changbin. Age 20 born on August 11, 1999. A college student, he majors in music. Just music, the kid is excellent in music and rapping as well. He does sing, but he prefers to rap than sing. He passed all his marks in high school, although he was a troublemaker, always getting detentions. Parents' names? Unknown although he did mention someone named Johnny. I'm probably wrong. Siblings? None. Lover? Bold of me to ask if he has one. That kid might be intimidating, but he's an awkward person. Friends? Me and two others who are comatose._

_Last but not the least. Kim Woojin. Age 22, born on April 8, 1997. Same age as me. He'll be graduating college this year, passed all test in high school with flying colors. Majors in music, zoology and mythology. I was so confused as to why he chose mythology and still am. Parents' names? Private. Siblings? I'd say Jisung, since he prefers to be his brother than his dad. Lover? I– well... It's me. We've been dating since highschool, so that's 5-6 years. That's all I'm gonna say. Friends? The two coma idiots and me._

_The kids and Woojin are still comatosed, nothing has happened..Yet and for the chemical, I'm trying to figure out what it is because it wasn't I who made it, it was the 'rising star' Han Jisung._

_That will be all. I've contacted the boy's parents and siblings. I told them they'll be staying with a friend, which is me, to help with their projects. They actually believed me._

_This is Chan's log signing off at 03:56 pm._

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

_Chan's log, Day 3 at 06:34 am. I woke up early to see if anything new happened. So far nothing, no kids or my friends awake yet. Plus I can't figure out what was in that chemical._

_Damn you, Han Jisung. I sometimes wonder if you're incredibly smart or just incredibly stupid._

_I'm cutting this short since not a single thing has happened. Oh, but I did see the café across the street, it's definitely opposite of mine.. Their café is more edgy and a little dark, totally Changbin's style, but he prefers it here totally not because of the free coffee._

_Although there is something strange about them. Since I've been pulling an all-nighter lately to check up on them. I noticed that once they close up shop, they don't exactly leave until around 2-3 am._

_There's something about those people I find rather...Odd. Not because they leave at 2 am, I mean– I do the same as well. No, no there's really something weird going on with them that I just can't quite understand._

_But anyways like I said, I'm cutting this short. Chan's log signing off at 07:05 am._


	3. chan's log pt.2

_Day 4 of Chan's log, time check 05:01 am. I decided to check on the kids and my friends and something incredible and shocking happened. Look at this....._

_Look!_

_At the top of their heads, there are animal ears. Different kinds of animals. Oh my god.. Jeno has cat ears. And-and Seungmin dog ears! This is....Extraordinary._

_This shouldn't be happening._  
_This can't be happening._  
_Jisung must've created a chemical- the first ever chemical to turn into this._

_This is..This is amazing, but frightening. I can't let anyone see them like this. Their families, friends, the public. I'm worried they'll take them away from me. Other scientists experimenting on them._

_I can't let that happen. I need a plan.. I need a plan. Oh my god, I'm so screwed._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

_Day 5 of Chan's log, it is 08:08 pm._  
_Yesterday's event was... A handful._  
_I didn't exactly get to sign out since my camera died, but to let you all know more about this shocking information._

_They still have the animal ears and except for that, nothing has changed. No kids waking up or turning into animals. I did grab a sample of their blood to see what kind of animals they_ _are._

_Starting from the oldest, we have Woojin who is a grizzly bear, Changbin a bunny or rabbit. No wait- yeah it's a rabbit. Jeno is a scottish fold cat like I mentioned yesterday. Haechan an ocelot? Ocelots are cute, but nocturnal as I've heard. Jisung is a squirrel, coincidence? I think the fuck not. Seungmin is a golden retriever and Jeongin is a fennec fox._

_Now I have come up with a plan to let them work here with me so that I can find a cure for them all. I think this will be permanent._

_Like I said.. Damn you, Han Jisung._

_I suppose if I let them work here then I'll have to add a hat in order to let their ears be hidden from everyone._

_It'll be even more difficult if they sprout tails on their behind, especially Jisung. He's a squirrel. A squirrel! Their tails are like so huge!_

_Anywhoo I'll stop this right now. Chan's log signing out at 10:10 am. I have to open up shop late, but knowing the new café they'll just steal my costumers._

_Bye_ _-bye._

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

_Day 6 of Chan's, log time is 03:25 am._ _Something changed of course, but I'm too tired to be shocked at the moment and I knew this will happen anyways._

_The patients now have tails_ _and that's all really. The very obvious one is Jisung's, now the trouble of hiding it is very, very difficult. If I let the others work here then I need to think of a new theme for my café, for it to be easier._

_Maybe a yaoi café?_

_Wait what am I saying? I really should stop binge watching anime.._

_But it's not a bad idea though._  
_No one will suspect a thing._  
_If Woojin was awake, he would've smacked me right now._

_I'll make the café a soft theme with the staff "wearing" a hybrid "costume"._  
_A huge difference with the edgy café across the street._

_Speaking of the edgy café, it's called Moonshine Café and I got 7 treats from them. One basket contains muffins and the others smores, etc._

_They're a friendly lot if I say so myself, but I still find them odd. Let's just hope they're not involved in a gang or anything like that.._

_This is Chan's log ending at 6:12 am. I'll see you soon._

  
Right after he turned the camera off, Chan stood up in order to sit beside his unconscious lover, intertwining their fingers together as he stares at his face.

He forced out a chuckle rubbing his cheek while doing so. Silence, silence is all he hears and it is driving him completely insane.


	4. new rules

_Chan's log, time check 12:05 am. It has been a week and the hybrids are still in a coma. No signs of movement or anything, their breathing is normal, I had to flip Jisung on his side because he was crushing his tail._

_I haven't slept for 2 days now.. I didn't wanna sleep, I was afraid they'll wake up and run away or call the police._

_I also was thinking of testing out their new..well body parts and see if they gained any ability at all, and check if their health is still normal and all that._

_Their families called, asking– demanding to see their kids._ _I still haven't told them anyth–_

_Christopher Bang!!_

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

  
While Chan was busy with his log, he didn't exactly notice someone slowly getting up. As he looks around the lab confused and hungry, his eyes roaming the place till they were on the scientist's back, the latter too engrossed with his video. He then remembered what had happened to them so he got angry and yelled _–_

_"Christopher Bang!!"_

A voice exclaimed.

Chan jumps at the sudden volume, turning around only to see his boyfriend up and awake, but with a murderous look in his eyes. Chan however didn't care as he sprints towards the older male, settling down on his lap as he starts to leave kisses on his face. "Woojinnie you're okay. You're okay." Chan laughed, hugging the startled male who returned the contact. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry Woojin, please forgive me."

Woojin's heart broke as he heard his boyfriend sniffling, indicating that he was crying. All the anger in him was now gone and has been replaced by worry and relief. "It wasn't your fault Chan, I know it was an accident. Plus you were too sleepy to make coffee, I should've helped you."

Woojin rubs his back, letting Chan relax for a minute before backing away from the hug. "Hey, I forgive you okay?" Chan nods his head as he looks at Woojin in the eyes, before glancing at his ears on top. _'Oh shit..'_

"What's wrong?" He heard his boyfriend ask as he reached up to ruffle his hair only to feel something lumpy and soft. "Chan? What is this? What's on my head?" Chan tried to answer, really he tried, but the words were stuck in his throat afraid he might anger the other. So he mustered up his courage and told him. "It's an ear...Ears...Bear ears..You also have a tail, same with the others." He said as he continues to look at the ears. _'Now that I think about it. It looks cute on him.'_

Chan was too busy looking at the ears, while Woojin was too busy fussing, they didn't notice the boys waking up one by one. First it was Jeongin, then Jisung, Jeno, Haechan, Changbin and last is Seungmin who all admired (not really) their tail and ears. Jeongin was the first to shout. "What the heck is this?!?! Seungmin hyung why do you have a tail?! Why do we have a tail?!"

All of the hybrids covered their (animal) ears at the dolphin-like screeching. "Jeongin be quiet!" Haechan hissed at him; rubbing his ears soothingly as the younger quiets down. "Ah that hurts."

Chan turns around and looks at them, a nervous smile plastered on his lips. "I can explain....?"

─━━━━━━⊱✿⊰━━━━━━─

  
"So you mean to say is that, Jisung created something that turned us into hybrids? Our Jisungie? Our idiot squirrel Jisung?" Changbin was still in shock, finger pointing at the squirrel who was busy hugging his tail. Jeno and Jeongin didn't even listen, all were too busy chasing their tails, still not believing this is real.

Chan nods his head as he checks up on Haechan's ears (both ears). He then lightly pinched his (human) ear, "You don't feel any pain?" Haechan's ear twitched at the sudden contact; he then shakes his head. "I felt that, I can still perfectly hear on my original ears; however it's faint. The animal ears, I can hear everything like a cat and also see perfectly now." Chan nods once again and ruffles his hair, earning a groan from the latter. He then moves and checks up on Seungmin. "A golden retriever. Mind if I check up on you?" Seungmin gave a nod of approval.

Chan cups Seungmin's cheeks and looks at his eyes, "Is your vision okay? Nothing changed with your eyesight? Do you wear glasses?" He asked. "It's perfectly fine, I can still see and yes I do wear reading glasses." Chan gently pats his cheek before walking back to his supplies, removing the rubber gloves off his hands. "Well nothing seems to change with your health. Except for the human ears and some of your canines are a little sharp, but other than that you're all okay. However... I can't exactly let you all out yet until I figure out how to hide your– well problem." Chan watches as they all play with their extra set of parts, especially Jisung. Seungmin was the first one to speak. "Woah what?"

"You have to let me out now hyung. My mother will kill me, I've been gone for a week."

_'Mother? Oh he probably calls Wonpil that.'_

Jeongin turns to look at Seungmin and pokes his cheek, "It'll be fine hyung. Uncle Wonpil won't even question as to why you were gone for a while. He probably thinks we're having a sleepover." As the others were discussing how to hide their unnatural parts, Chan tried to think of a plan.. And then it hit him, "What if the boys move in to our house or apartment?" Woojin looks at the blonde male suspiciously as he nods his head. Chan continued, "Well the boys are older now and since it's my fault they are like this, I want them to move in with us and work here at our café, until I find an antidote for all of that."

Jisung agreed with the idea, skipping towards Seungmin and Jeongin (his tail might've hit Changbin while doing so) and links his arms with theirs, "Oh yes please! I would like to room with them." Said Jisung excitedly while Seungmin and Jeongin were looking at his bushy tail. However Changbin protested. "But if both Seungmin and Jeongin lived with Woojin hyung, their school will be farther away from their house. I suggest we should find an apartment or house that could fit at least 10 people and then you can do your stupid lab experiments there instead of driving from Woojin hyung's to my apartment then back to yours."

Chan knew he was right, a drive from their homes to here would cost a lot of gas, plus a 2 hour drive to the new kids school, they'll be late every weekdays. But he can't just leave them all here, locked up in his lab or bring them back to their family. So he stays silent for a few seconds as he finalizes Changbin's plan.

_'If we rent an apartment near Jisung and the kids' school while also near our café it could work, but renting a bigger apartment would cost a ton, especially if I have seven hybrids to take care of. What if–'_

"We'll find 2 apartments. One for us." He points at his friends and himself, "And one for you. But the apartment needs to be beside each other, so it'll be easier. You guys won't have trouble going back and forth for two hours if you decided to stay with Woojin and Jisung."

The four new members were clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Still not knowing who these people are. Haechan (of course) spoke for them. "We're not really comfortable with this situation, considering how we barely know any of you, plus how are we gonna get our family's approval? Jeno has a brother a year older than him; he can't leave Chan out of the dark. Seungmin has one parent and that guy... Actually Uncle Pil might approve though, he's a pretty chill dude."

"Did you just call my mom dude?"

"Yes I did. I have two parents who wouldn't stop roasting each other, but would be worried sick. Sick I tell you!"

"Haechan you're acting like Uncle Kwannie." Jeno looked at his friend weirdly, trying to stop him from his dramatic speech.

"Shh nono, that's the plan. Lastly Jeongin..." He whispered although he stops as he looks at Jeongin who looked at him (adorably.) "My parents don't care, heck I'd probably pay for the apartments considering how loaded they are."

_'So his parents are rich?'_

"Why can't we move in to your house though Innie?" Jeno asked as his tail swayed behind him. "Their house only has like 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and an office room."

"Great. You, jaguar kid, are you done being dramatic?" Changbin asked, he's staring at Haechan with a cold and intimidating look. "You don't scare me that easily bunny boy."

"Better watch out jaguar."

Woojin leans closer and whispers, "He's actually an ocelot."

Changbin looked at Woojin and whispers back, "I was trying to piss him off." While the boys were talking, Chan slowly poked Woojin's tail before wrapping his hand around it. _'So soft.'_

"Channie? Baby what are you doing?"

Chan jumps as he was brought back down from cloud 9 and lets the tail go, looking around the room only to see everyone's eyes on him. He felt his cheeks heat up, "I–..It's soft." He mumbled, pointing at Woojin's tail. "I'll say, this is one fluffy tail." Changbin watches as Haechan rubs his face on Jeongin's tail, Jisung doing the same to his tail. 

Chan jumps as he feels someone tugging on his sleeve, he turns to find Jeno looking a bit worried and scared."I need to at least tell Chan about this. I am not good with lying, he'll know that I'm lying to him. Please let me tell him sir."Chan immediately agreed with the cat (he was actually whipped for his puppy eyes) and gave him his phone. 

"Here, call and tell him. If it makes you feel any better he can come live with you four seeing as he's a year older than you." Jeno muttered out a "thanks." and dials his brother's number.One ring, two rings, three rings and someone has answered the call. 

_"New phone, who this?"_

"Chan hyung!" 

_"Jeno? Jeno! Where are you? You've been gone for a week and then one of your unknown friends called saying you were having a sleepover and I was like 'okay.' but then I realized that you didn't bring any of your clothes especially your plush cat."_ Jeno laughs as he listens to his brother's rant, missing his voice more than ever, sitting down in the corner with his back facing the others. 

_"Oh by the way, you missed The Umbrella Academy! It's so amazing nono! We have to watch it again."_ Chan watched as Jeno happily interacts with his brother over the phone, his tail slowly swaying back and forth happily.

He was too focused on Jeno that he didn't notice Jeongin standing right beside him until he spoke. "Lee Chan is the only family Nono hyung has. Their parents still send them money for their food and bills, but that's just it." Chan might've jumped because of the voice, however relaxed as he listens to his story. "Also we probably should call him Dino since you both have the same name. It'll be confusing especially if you're both in the same room and someone calls out "Chan hyung!!" like so confusing." 

"Jeongin do you need anything?"   
Jeongin looks at Jeno, shaking his head. "No, why'd you ask?" 

Jeno points at his phone, "Hyung heard you shouting his name." Jeongin said a quiet 'oh' as he shakes his head once again. "I was pointing out that Dino hyung and Chan hyung share the same name."

Jeno nods his head as he goes back to talking on the phone, after a while he decides to end the call with a _'goodbye'_ and an _'i love you.'_

"Chan, I'm gonna show the kids our work space upstairs since they'll work here now." Chan quickly turns around and puts his hand on Woojin's chest, stopping him from doing so. "What if someone sees you? You and the kids will be in trouble and I will get arrested, but I'm more worried about you guys– how the hell did we move up here?" The aussie stops his rambling as he notices they're now upstairs in the café and out of his lab, hands now holding onto Woojin's tightly. While he was talking the bear held his hands and gently dragged him upstairs, kids following behind them as they watches the oldest two in amusement.

"Chan, you didn't tell us about the new coffee shop across the street. Who are they? Are they our rivals? I shall fight them and defend thy café!" Said Jisung while his cheek was smushed against the glass window. A few people passing by noticed this, some in disgust while others in amusement, others shocked as they saw the tail.

"Jisung get back here!" Changbin drags him away from the window seeing as a crowd is now watching their every move. Chan peeks his out of the front door and giving them a reason to leave, "Under construction. We're trying a newer theme it involves costumes, please do ignore us and be on your way."

The people understood, one by one they all disperse, ignoring the mishaps inside the café. Chan quickly went back inside, door locked and eyes glancing at a pouty Jisung right by Woojin's side. "Okay boys this is our café, the theme is soft and calm of course. Woojin, Jisung and I work here. Changbin is our extra, he doesn't work here but I do pay him still–"

"Even though I said not to. He'd secretly hides the money in my bag or jacket."

"Shut it."

Changbin sticks his tongue out at the scientist playfully, the elder flicking him on the nose for revenge. He turns back to the newbies, _'Time for an interview.'_

Chan clears his throat as he sits down beside Woojin, "So who here knows how to cook?"

Both Haechan and Seungmin raised their hand, knowing where this is going. "You two will work at the kitchen. Jeno at the cash register and Jeongin at the coffee machines. We open at 6 am, however business starts at 7 and since you four are still in highschool, I'll give you the afternoon shift. Our shifts ends at 2 pm so you four will start at that time, closing time is 6 pm. Woojin will help the ones who are assigned at the kitchen, Jisung will help the one who was assigned making coffees, while I help with the cash register. Changbin here visits at 3 pm; he can take over anyone's shift except for the kitchen, I'd rather not find my kitchen burning. Our theme is still the same, however I'll add the 'hybrid costume' part so it won't be suspicious."

The boys, except for Seungmin, glances at Chan dumbstruck as they try to listen a word he said, while Seungmin did not have any trouble at all. "We only have a few rules here and the rules are: No stealing money. No fighting. Do not let anyone down the lab. Make sure to check if every doors are locked before leaving. Don't let anyone touch you or your tails and ears. That is a new rule."

While Chan was busy listing down the rules, Haechan was the first to observe their work space seeing as it is much more colorful than he expected. Pastel colored walls lined up with flowers, baby blue colored tables, medium-sized light brown bookshelf in the corner along with a mint green couch right beside it for everyone if they desire to read. Everything in the shop is all soft and pastel.

Haechan might get used to this..  
Key-word: Might.

**Author's Note:**

> Very very slow updates.  
> Chapter titles are temporary only, I suck at names/title anyways.


End file.
